dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Outcome those Demons
Predeceso: Goku and His inner Demons Story With all the other Gokus across the multiverse wiped out, Powerless Goku is the only Goku remaining. Xeno: Trunks informs him that in order to undo the damage Frieza has done, they will have to fix the timestreams. Trunks brings Goku onto Frieza's spaceship from the original timeline, before Gokus Saiyan Pod first fell to Earth and was found by Goku Prime. Trunks explains that due to the damage to the timestreams, Goku Prime never learn to develop his Ki therefore it disintegrated his S-Cells. Powerless Goku now must ensure that the events take place as they originally did. As Frieza chases down a Bulma, Powerless Goku fire is a barrage of ki blast and disables the ship's shields, allowing Capsule Corp's spaceship to fire a blast and injure Frieza. The pod holding the God Ki is jettisoned, but Trunks notes that its trajectory has been altered and it will not reach Goku Prime. Powerless Goku turns into Super Saiyan 3, telling Trunks to catapult him through an escape hatch and slamming into the God Ki pod, sending it back on its destined course towards Goku Prime. Finally, Powerless Goku uses Super Saiyan 4 to nudge Goku Prime into the God Ki's crater, where the young Goku Prime meets his destiny as he meets Beerus and the God Ritual works out. As Goku Prime experiments with the God Ki and transforms into Super Saiyan God and eventually causes a fire aura around his body, Xeno: Trunks informs Powerless Goku that he must now unite the other good Gokus from other dimensions for the ultimate showdown between them, the evil Gokus, Frieza and Cell. Xeno Trunks brings Powerless Goku to a dimension, where Powerless Goku notes that the Ki or S-Cells did not find its way to this Goku either. He is quickly attacked by GT Goku as Super Saiyan 4, and he transforms into Super Saiyan 3 to halt him, successfully doing so (and Super Saiyan 4 reverts back into Base Goku) and allowing Xeno: Trunks to make his explanations. The group proceeds to Dimension 42, where Cell is attacking Kid Goku who had transformed into his Unlocked Potential via sipping Ultra Divine Water, demanding that he joins his forces. Before Powerless Goku and GT Goku can intervene, Xeno: Trunks cautions them that appearing in front of Cell would alert him to their plan and distort the timelines. GT Goku is adamant that they help, and Powerless Goku reasons that they must only do so without alerting Cell. A blast from Cell cloaks the area in a cloud of dust, and both Powerless Goku and GT Goku seize the chance; Unlocked Potential Goku transforms back into Base Goku and he is injured and weak from the battle with Cell. Powerless Goku rescues Kid Goku while GT Goku takes over as Super Saiyan 4, with Cell none the wiser about the switch. Powerless Goku gives Kid Goku a full update while GT Goku attacks Cell ferociously, surprising the villain with his skill. As GT Goku is sent flying, Kid Goku switches back and uses his power pole to bonk Cell 20 times on the head. Cell beats a hasty retreat to find other Gokus that are "easier to persuade", and the group of heroes move on. They stop short of recruiting an alternate version of Raditz who obtained God Ki, and instead visit Xeno: Goku, who quickly grasps the situation. Xeno Goku turns into Super Saiyan 4, hoping to use his time powers, but Xeno: Trunks reminds him that Super Saiyan 4 creates a ripple effect in time whenever he uses his powers, which people like Goku Black, Chronoa and Cell are capable of detecting. Xeno: Goku reverts to normal and decides not to use SSJ4 to prevent Cell from being alerted, and the group proceeds to recruit Goku Prime who immediately joins. Powerless Goku later has a private conversation with Xeno: Goku, Xeno: Goku then gives Powerless Goku a scroll of eternity and says keep this your gonna need it. In a pocket dimension, Xeno: Goku and Goku Prime give the team a pep talk before Xeno: Trunks takes them to fight the villains, right at the point where they appeared in the previous episode, but Powerless Goku is shocked when Xeno: Trunks leaves him behind. He becomes depressed, thinking that he cannot be acknowledged as a hero, but Xeno: Trunks reappears behind him and reassures him otherwise; Xeno: Trunks didn't bring Powerless Goku to the fight because it would have irreparably damaged his own timeline. Xeno: Trunks and Powerless Goku re-enter Powerless Goku's timeline just after Frieza taunted him. Frieza mocks Powerless Goku, stating that even with God Ki he poses absolutely no threat. Powerless Goku turns into Super Saiyan Blue and uses the scroll to undo the effects of the Nuclear Time Bomb, restoring all of the other Gokus, much to Frieza's fury. Cell attacks Frieza for his betrayal, only to be knocked away by a Super Saiyan 4 Xeno; Goku as the other Gokus continue their fight, save for Goku Prime who doesn't have his Ki or S-Cells. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno: Goku sends all the evil Gokus back to their own timelines, including Cell. Left alone, Frieza roars at the good Gokus in anger. Powerless Goku reverts, gives all his energy/Ki and tosses it back to it's owner. Then, Goku prime transforms into Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, Xeno: Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4 again, Kid Goku transforms into his Unlocked Potential state, and GT Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. Together, they defeat Frieza in a series of combination attacks and Powerless Goku delivering a powerful pelé kick that knocks Frieza out. Victorious, Xeno: Goku escorts GT Goku and Kid Goku to their respective timelines with Xeno: Trunks. As the remaining Gokus wonder what to do with Frieza, Grandpa Gohan shows up to take Frieza into custody, backed by the rest of Earth's Z Fighters. Powerless Goku is thrilled to learn that his grandfather is a "totally awesome secret agent for the gods", as Xeno: Trunks returns to take Goku Prime back to his proper timeline. Goku Prime is pleased that despite lacking any Ki or S-Cells, Powerless Goku might have turned out to be a hero in his own right. Xeno: Trunks agrees, remarking on the mysteries of the multiverse and its numerous branched timelines and stories, taking the prime Son Goku home. Category:Ijordan04